Carbon adsorption is a widely used process for the recovery of leached precious metals from an ore. Such processes are commonly used in mining and other industries. In carbon adsorption processes, a slurry is prepared containing dissolved precious metals ions. The slurry is contacted with insoluble carbon particles, which are designed such that the dissolved precious metals adhere to the carbon particles. The solid carbon particles (with the attached precious metals) are then separated from the slurry and moves through a counter-current series of vessels. The precious metals ions are then separated (recovered) from the fully-loaded solid carbon and converted into their desired metallic state. Once recovered, the precious metal may be sold and the barren carbon particles re-activated and re-used in the carbon adsorption process.
Carbon adsorption processes are highly effective at extracting the dissolved precious metals and are economical to operate. However, mining companies are often looking for new carbon adsorption technologies that will require less “downtime” and will allow for more efficient (and cost effective) operation of the carbon adsorption process. Accordingly, an improved carbon retention system is desirable.